To Catch a Thief
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: The old saying goes it takes a thief to catch a thief. Lets see if the old saying is true.
1. Random Thefts

Disclaimer: I do not own any Wreck-It Ralph Characters

To Catch a Thief

Chapter One: Random Thefts

In Litwick's arcade the game characters got along pretty well. Sure it was crazy and a little odd at times but what happened in the past few weeks was against the code of the gamers. Random acts of thefts had been happening in the games. Princess Peach said someone stole her favorite silver blue dress, Sonic said someone stole one of his rings in his game, another character said someone stole their knives. All random thefts, that seemed to lead nowhere. Soon Sargent Tamora Calhoun and her men were sent to find out who was responsible. They were more qualified to get answers but soon even Tamora was getting swamped.

"Okay Princess Peach, let's go over this again. What happened the day your dress was stolen?" Tamora asked.

"Like I told you Sarge it happened just a week ago. Mario was planning on taking me out to dinner. So, naturally I wanted to look my best," Princess Peach said blushing.

"Right so what happened?" Tamora asked trying not to roll her eyes.

"Well I went to my room to get ready. First I picked out my favorite jewels then I drew me a bath. Once I got out I went to my closet to get my dress when I noticed it was gone. I looked all over for it and then I noticed my window was open and all I saw was a shadowy figure running away with my dress," Peach said wiping away her tears.

"Did you see any description? Male? Female? Was the culprit tall, short? Anything?" Tamora asked.

"Sorry Sarge, I didn't get a good look," Peach sniffed. Tamora nodded and sent her back to Mario's game. Rubbing the sides of her forehead she growled in frustration. Getting up she went to see how the interview with Sonic went. A young soldier a year or two younger than her saluted her when she came by.

"At ease cadet, how is the interview going?" Tamora asked.

"Same thing Sarge, Sonic was busy fighting Eggman when the crazy doctor told Sonic one of his rings was gone. At first Sonic thought Eggman was trying to trick him till he saw a shadow figure run away with his ring. Sonic tried to race after the crook but they were long gone," the cadet said.

"It was weird Sonic is so fast how was he not able to catch the crook?" Tamora asked.

"Easy Sarge, he was about to when the doctor's crazy robot began to attack Sonic. By the time he defeated the robot the crook was gone," the cadet explained.

"Thanks cadet, were anymore thefts reported?" Tamora asked.

"Um yes, Need 4 Speed is missing a Ferrari F50; it was stolen just last night. Same scenario, the players were distracted and all they saw was a shadowy figure zooming off with their car," the cadet said. Tamora growled wishing there were more clues, a finger print, trace of hair, or something to help them.

"Good keep me posted, I am heading home," she said rubbing her eyes. She walked out of Heroes Duty and told the soldiers to tighten security due to the thefts. The only relief was she got to go home to her husband Fix-It Felix Jr.

She got on the tram, her legs swinging out a bit as she relaxed. Soon she saw the familiar sight of Niceland. A smile formed on her face as she got out of the tram and headed on home. The Nicelanders exchanged smiles at her and Mary asked how she was. Tamora simply said tired and Mary told her to get more rest and went off to bake a pie or something. The only thing Tamora cared about was getting home. Going up to the door no shock it wasn't locked. She kept telling Felix to always lock up but he never does. He is so trusting and it drives her nuts at the same time it is an endearing quality. "Fix-it, I am home!" she called.

They was scrambling as Felix's head poked out. "Hi sweetie how was your day?" he asked smiling. He quickly walked over to her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Don't ask," she said going into the living room. She fell onto the chair and glared angrily at the ceiling.

"It is the case?" he asked her frowning.

"Yeah another theft and same scenario, all characters were distracted and no one saw a mod thing," she growled. "As if I didn't have enough to worry about with those Cy-Bugs now I have an aloof thief that is great at covering their tracks," she said. Felix hopped on the couch with her and gently massaged her shoulders. His gentle hands made her ease up a bit.

"It is okay Tammy, I know you will catch whoever is doing this and you know why?" he asked her.

"Why?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"You are smart," he said kissing her neck still massaging her shoulders. Tamora rolled her eyes as she fought back a smile. "You are a good leader," he said kissing her cheek. Her lips began to move up almost forming a smile. "And most of all you are beautiful," he said kissing her lips.

"How does being beautiful help me find a thief?" she asked now smiling but wanting to see what he would say.

"Because I said so," Felix said.

"You are such a goof," she said. Then in a quick motion she pinned him beneath her as they were on the couch. "And yet another reason why I love you so much," she said kissing his nose.

"You had my heart ever since I laid eyes on you Tamora," he said his honey glows showing.

"Thanks for the sweet talk Felix, but what I really could use is an expert. Yet no one I know can help me," Tamora said.

"An expert huh, like someone who would know how a thief's mind worked?" Felix asked.

"Exactly but I don't have one of those so I will have to use the resources I got," Tamora said her smile fading. Felix felt bad and wished he could help Tamora. "Has anything been stolen in your game? I already asked Vanellope and she said no," she asked with concern in her voice.

"Nope the Nicelanders hate to say it we don't have anything worth stealing. I mean Gene has a great music player but it isn't worth much, I can't think of anything anybody would want here," Felix said.

"What about your hammer?" Tamora asked in a concerned tone.

"My hammer yeah maybe but I never leave it out of my sight and besides it only fixes things not really valuable," Felix told her. That wasn't the main reason she was concerned that hammer could fix Felix if he was outside his game. Without it he could be harmed and well she couldn't even bring herself to think of it.

"Just keep it with you okay?" she said placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Yes ma'am," he said saluting her. She kissed him and soon he finished making dinner for her. "I can draw you a bath if you want?" he asked.

"No thanks just a good night's sleep will be fine," Tamora said. She crawled onto the bed and pulled Felix to her. He nestled into her as she placed her chin on his head. "Love you pint-sized," she said kissing his head.

"Love you too my sweet Tamora," Felix said kissing her cheek. He heard Tamora laugh and soon drift off to sleep. His mind however was swirling. Tamora said she needed an expert, someone who knew how to get inside a thief's mind. It may come as a shock to people but Felix knew of an expert. Yet, whether they will do the job is another story. Slowly getting out of bed careful not to wake Tamora, for she was a light sleeper.

He put his shoes and vest back on and carefully walked to the door. Tamora stirred and Felix held his breath and felt his heart beat faster. Yet, he smiled when Tamora remained asleep. He shut the door quietly and headed out of his game down to Central Station. It was quiet for most characters were either asleep or out at Tappers. His tiny footsteps echoed throughout the hallway and soon he stopped at one game. On the front in black letters were the words **Shadow Savior**. Looking around so no one saw him, he hopped right in. In this game he would find Tamora an expert and help her solve the thefts once and for all.

Once inside the game it looked a lot like the real world. Houses made out of sturdy bricks and streets with pavement. Only thing was it was pitch black, well okay there were lampposts around the street corners. Other than that it was dark. Now the neighborhood looked nice enough and Felix felt safe for he had been here before. People saw him and smiled or waved. Then he came to a red brick house that was one story with circular windows and grass neatly trimmed. The mailbox was painted a deep red and on the drive way was a basketball goal. He walked up the drive and rang the doorbell. Soon some dogs began to bark as the door opened. A golden retriever growled but soon stopped when she saw Felix. "Hey Angel girl," he said petting the dog.

The woman who answered the door looked to be in about her early 40's. Her body was plump and her skin a burnt cinnamon with hazel eyes covered by glasses. She wore her chestnut brown hair up in a bun but a few strands hung over her forehead. The woman's clothes were a simple blue t-shirt and jeans yet her feet had on fuzzy blue slippers. "Why Fix-It Felix Jr. what a surprise?" she said in a happy tone. "It is so good to see you. What brings you here?" she asked.

"Hey Karen, um is Destiny home?" Felix asked twiddling his fingers.

"Yes she is come on in," Karen said and Felix nodded and went in as the door shut behind him.

Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter and please review. A special thanks to KungFuPandaFanatic for helping me with the title and the name of the game called Shadow Savior.


	2. Asking for a Favor

Chapter Two: Asking for a Favor

Karen led Felix inside to a comfy little living room. The walls were white with pink flowers plastered everywhere. The ceiling had a swirling fan and the floor was carpeted with a deep blue carpet. One deep brown couch was on the left and in the center near the kitchen was a mini TV. A coffee table was in the center with a reclining chair on the far right. A young girl not much older than ten with the same colored skin as Karen yet had a thin body structure and her hair was more honey brown and pulled back in two pigtails. Also, had hazel eyes and was petting a mixed breed of Husky, German Shepard, and Pitt Bull. The dog was brown and black with big brown eyes. "Mona dear we have a visitor," Karen said sweetly. Mona looked up and her eyes went wide.

"Felix!" she cried and ran up to him.

"Hey sweetie, I missed you too," Felix said hugging the tiny girl. She wore a black t-shirt and pants with tennis shoes.

"You missed my birthday," Mona said frowning.

"Oh I am sorry sweetie, here watch this," Felix said and waved him hands around then wrapped his hands together and said "Alakazam," and produced a tiny purple flower.

"Wow, thanks Felix," Mona said placing the flower in her ear.

"Mom, who was at the door, I heard Beast and Angel barking," said a voice. Coming out of the kitchen was a familiar face that Felix knew well. Her hair was chestnut with deep turquoise eyes and an athletic build. The girl wore brown boots with tight blue jeans and a red shirt with a black baseball cap that had a white star on it. She looked about 22 and once she locked eyes with Felix a smile broke from her face. "Well, well Fix-it Felix Jr. what a pleasant surprise," she said in sweet tone. "Haven't seen you in a dog's age what brings you here?" she asked folding her arms.

"Hello Destiny, it is great to see you," Felix said twiddling his fingers as he took off his hat.

"What brings you here?" she asked again.

"Um can we talk outside?" he asked.

"Sure Mom I'll be right back," Destiny said and led Felix outside. She grabbed a basketball and began to dribble it. "Okay Felix spill it is 3a.m and you decide to pay me a visit. What kind of trouble are you in now?" she asked making a basket.

"I'm not in any trouble," Felix told her.

"That's a first then again you were the one who always got me out of trouble only when I needed it of course," Destiny said leaning against the post pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"I thought you quit?" he asked her frowning.

"It's a work in progress," Destiny told him. "I don't smoke in the house or around Mona," she added.

"Well that is good," he said.

"Look Felix I hate to sound rude but what do you want? I have a busy day tomorrow and don't have time for small talk," Destiny said getting serious.

"Sorry I just need your help with something," Felix said softly.

"I figured as much giving the time you chose to come see me. So, someone giving you any trouble? Is it Ralph or that Gene guy?" Destiny asked.

"No nothing like that have you heard about the thefts?" Felix asked her.

"Yeah I heard stuff but no robberies here. No one is that stupid to rob my game as long as I am here," Destiny said confidently.

"I see good to hear. The reason I am asking is that my wife Tamora is in charge of the case and she needs help," Felix began.

"So the rumors were true, you did marry a Sargent way to go. From what I hear she is a regular Ice Queen but you married her so she must not be that bad," Destiny said flicking her cigarette to the ground and squishing it with her boot.

"She is real nice Des but the main reason why I am here is that Tamora needs help solving the case. Whoever is doing these thefts well they are random," Felix said.

"No theft is random Felix, they have a connection you just need to know how to connect the dots," Destiny told him.

"That is why I am here you have special skills to help us catch this crook," Felix said nervously.

"So, let me get this straight you want me to do your wife's job for her?" Destiny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Be fair Des, Tamora is coded for military stuff not thievery," Felix said firmly defending his wife.

"Okay, okay sorry maybe I was being too harsh. I will help you but let's keep as much about my part in my game a secret okay. Otherwise people may get the wrong idea and I need to focus on this case not on some idiots who think they know everything," Destiny told him.

"Fair enough thank you Des, I knew I could count on you," Felix said smiling happily.

"Thank me when I catch whoever this crook is," Destiny said. "Now you better get back to your game it is late," Destiny said.

"Then why are you still up?" Felix asked smiling coyly at her.

"Working overtime how do you think I stay ahead in this game?" Destiny said smiling at him.

"Meet me at my wife's game Heroes Duty," Felix told her. Destiny looked like she wanted to say something but held back whatever it was and said, "It would be better if I show up at your game so you can be there to introduce us." Felix nodded his head in agreement. He went on home and Destiny went inside.

"So, what did Felix want?" Karen asked.

"My help in solving a case of thefts," Destiny told her mom.

"Destiny I don't know it sounds dangerous," Karen said looking concerned for her daughter's safety.

"It might be but I have to help Felix, not only is he my friend but he is also," Destiny was about to say.

"I know; I know dear you don't have to remind me. Just be careful is all I ask," Karen said kissing her daughter's forehead.

"I will be well better get some sleep I have a big day tomorrow," Destiny said ruffling Mona's hair.

"Night Des sweet dreams," Mona said as she and Beast walked to Mona's room and headed to bed. Destiny flopped on her bed and went to sleep wondering what new adventures this case would bring her.

Felix headed on home and slipped inside his house. Just as he shut the door he was grabbed by the back of his collar. "Where the mod did you go?" Tamora asked sounding upset.

"Oh hey sweetie, sorry to wake you," Felix said nervously.

"Don't sweetie me, where were you?" Tamora asked again her voice getting angrier with each word.

"I just went for a walk to clear my head," he said nervously.

"Why did you need to clear your head?" she asked no longer angry more like worried.

"Oh well uh I was trying to find a way to help you with the case. Yet, it was getting late so I headed back home. Hope I didn't worry you," he said gently.

"Oh no I love waking up and seeing my husband gone and having no clue where he went and tearing this place apart and waking up Ralph as well as everyone else trying to find him," Tamora said crossly. Felix winced at her tone and tried to remedy the situation.

"I am sorry Tammy; I really didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to help you with the case is all," he said with an apologetic face. Tamora growled she hated when he went all cute on her. Yet her demeanor softened as she brought him close to her face.

"Never do this again or so help me I am chaining you to this game for a week, got it soldier?" she asked in a dead serious tone.

"Ma'am yes ma'am," Felix said saluting her. A small smile barely noticeable spread on her face as she gave him a rough kiss. Then she carried him back to their bed and wrapped him in a tight protective embrace. As if he would think of sneaking off again.

The next morning Tamora got up and saw Felix making breakfast. Obviously he was trying to earn points for his little disappearing act last night. It was a sweet gesture but she was still angry at him. Well not angry more like worried. She woke and found him gone it scared her. Normally he left a note but she found nothing and thought something bad happened to him. Once she noticed he wasn't in the house she woke all Nicelanders up and Wreck-it. Till he told her that Felix might be home and she decided to go home and wait. As soon as she got home she heard Felix come in. Half angry and half relieved he is okay yet angry that he disappeared. Still maybe she should cut him a little slack after all he only disappeared to help her with the thefts. Part of her wondered where he truly went for she didn't see him anywhere in the game.

Pushing that thought aside for another time she smirked and silently walked up behind him. "Morning baby," she whispered wrapping her arms around him.

"Tammy, I didn't hear you wake up," Felix said his face growing red.

"That is why it is called stealth mode," she said kissing his cheek.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked in a worried tone.

"A little but you were trying to help me so you are forgiven but," Tamora said.

"I know, I know never do it again," he finished for her. She just pushed his hat over his face and sat down at the table. He fixed his hat and finished making some eggs. Once they sat down to eat there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Tamora said and stood up. She opened the door to see a young woman an inch shorter than her with an athletic build. Her skin looked like burnt cinnamon and her hair was chestnut with deep turquoise eyes. She wore a red shirt with tight blue jeans, and brown boots. On her head was a black ball cap with a white star on it. Tamora guessed the girl had to be a year or two younger for she looked 22 at least.

"Are you Tamora Calhoun?" the girl asked politely.

"Yes, who are you?" Tamora asked.

The girl tipped her hat to Tamora and said, "The name is Destiny, heard you were having a theft problem. I have come to offer you my services."

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. Meeting the Expert

Chapter Three: Meeting the Expert

"Oh Destiny, you are early," Felix said as he came to the door. He smiled at her and Tamora looked at him then at the girl he called Destiny.

"The early bird gets the worm or the thief in this case," Destiny said smirking. "So, mind letting me in or should I just head to your game Sarge, Heroes Duty right?" she asked looking at Tamora.

"Um could you give us a sec," Tamora said politely and Destiny nodded as the door was shut.

"Friendly," Destiny said looking around Niceland. Not much had changed since the last time she was here. Though not many of the Nicelanders remembered her and that suited Destiny just fine. Back inside Tamora grabbed Felix and pinned him to the wall.

"Alright Fix-it you have three seconds to tell me who that girl was, why she is here, and how she knows me as well as you?" Tamora barked. Her eyes were narrowed and Felix knew he better talk quickly.

"Her name is Destiny and she is an old friend of mine. She is here to help you with the case," he said.

"How is she supposed to help me with the case?" Tamora asked.

"She has um special skills in this sort of thing and last night I went for a walk and bumped into her and we caught up and I asked for her help. She agreed and told me she would meet me at my game. I just didn't expect her to be so early is all," Felix said nervously.

"You saw her last night?" Tamora asked in an angry tone.

"Well yes, you wanted an expert so I went for a walk to see if I could find you one and well I found Destiny," he told her. Tamora put him down and looked away. Half of her was suspicious for Felix never mentioned this Destiny girl to her before and this Destiny knows her name and her game. Still she trusted Felix but just thinking of him talking to a girl late at night made her blood boil. Then again Felix never gave her any reason to doubt him so; she would trust his judgment and at least give Destiny a chance. After all what did she have to lose?

She opened the door and Destiny was still there. "Please do come in," she said politely. Destiny again tipped her hat and waltzed in.

"Man Felix you redecorated last time I was here, I like it," Destiny said looking around.

"Felix told me you and him are old friends," Tamora said gently but her soldier face was on.

"Oh yeah one might even say we are practically family," Destiny said smirking at Felix. "But anyways I wish to start on this case quickly so what do you have?" Destiny asked looking at Tamora. Tamora was a little taken back by how serious Destiny was. Apparently this girl knew how to get straight to the point and not mess around.

"Well the list of items that were stolen so far were Princess Peach's dress, one of Sonic's rings, a pair of knives from Street Fighter, and just recently Need 4 Speed was robbed of a Ferrari F 50," Tamora told her.

"How were the thefts done?" Destiny asked her face growing more serious.

"The first theft was Princess Peach got out of her bath and went to her closet to retrieve the dress and saw it gone. Then she saw the window open and a shadowy figure running away with her dress," Tamora informed.

"What about Sonic's rings?" Destiny asked as she began to pace.

"Sonic was fighting Eggman when the doctor said someone stole Sonic's ring and all Sonic saw was a shadowy figure," Tamora said.

"Did this happen during game play?" Destiny asked curiously.

"No, Sonic and Eggman were practicing so Eggman can make his robots better for gameplay," Tamora answered.

"So, Eggman probably saw something was he interviewed at all?" Destiny asked.

"Yes, and he said all he saw was someone grabbing a ring and running away he didn't get a good look," Tamora said.

"So, both robberies happened after game hours. So, the thief has to have a part in their game for it they did it during game time, then the customers would know they were missing. A dress, ring, knives, and a car were stolen. All four happened when the gamers were close by yet no one saw anything. This thief is clever knows when to strike and isn't worried about getting caught. I would say it was a woman for the dress and the ring, yet the knives and car sounds more like man thing. Two theories so far, either it is a woman thief stealing stuff for her man or vice versa. Or it is a tag team effort," Destiny concluded. Felix couldn't help but smile for Destiny was on a role.

"Didn't think of a team effort," Tamora admitted wondering how she could have missed it.

"It is okay not easy thing to conclude," Destiny said. She closed her eyes and rubbed her chin as she stood there for a moment. "Did anyone investigate the crimes scenes at all?" she asked Tamora.

"Uh negative we just interviewed people," Tamora said feeling a tad annoyed with herself.

"Hmm well then let's do some investigating. What was the first theft again?" Destiny asked. She grabbed a small note pad and pencil from her pants pocket and looked at Tamora.

"Princess Peach, Sonic, I believe a Street Fighter Character I will have to look up who has knives in the game, and Need 4 Speed was the last," Tamora said folding her arms.

"Okay well then Sagre, Felix let's go pay Princess Peach a visit," Destiny said smiling. She walked out the door with Felix following her.

"So, Tammy did I do good?" he asked blushing.

"Okay I will admit she has skills but I still wouldn't call her an expert," Tamora said firmly. She grabbed her gun and followed Felix and Destiny out the door to Princess Peach's game. As they walked Destiny was silent but Tamora was still suspicious. Where did this Destiny come from? Who was she and how did she know Felix? "Felix, how did you exactly meet Destiny anyways?" she asked him.

"Oh it was a long time ago Tamora. A year or two after Sugar Rush," Felix said smiling at the memory.

"He saved my life," Destiny cut in. Tamora looked up when she heard Destiny talk.

"He saved your life?" Tamora asked getting more curious.

"Yes, he did and I was grateful ever since," Destiny replied looking away.

_Okay we will go with that Des_, Felix thought quietly. Tamora looked at Felix and felt there was far more to this story. "What do you do in your game?" Tamora asked wanting more information.

"I help people," Destiny answered.

"So, you are the hero in your game," Tamora concluded.

"Yeah something like that," Destiny agreed. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Taking a few puffs she blew out a ring of white smoke.

"I really wish you wouldn't smoke Des," Felix said in a concerned tone.

"Oh I will quit someday," Destiny said winking at him. He just shook his head and they kept walking. Tamora wanted to keep asking questions but soon they came to their destination. "Well boy and girl let's start investigating," Destiny said tossing her cigarette on the floor and squashing it with her boot. She walked in hips swaying with each step and headed into Mario's Game.

The characters were in their relax mode until a few more days. Boozer was hanging out with Mario. Princess Daisy and Luwigi were apparently on a date for he had a picnic basket and was holding her hand. Princess Peach's castle loomed ahead as Destiny walked up to it and knocked on the door.

Princess Peach opened it and smiled. "Why hello, Sarge and Felix what a nice surprise, and you brought a friend. Please do come in," Peach said smiling sweetly. They were led into a pink castle with lots of flowers and cute teddy bears. "Did you find my dress?" Peach asked.

"Um not yet Peach," Felix said taking off his hat.

"We are still investigating," Tamora said gently.

"Oh well how can I help? Oh sugar where are my manners? Would you all like some tea or cookies?" she asked looking at them.

"If you could show us your room that would be great, so we can see how the crook managed to get in your castle ma'am," Destiny said tipping her hat to Peach like Felix did.

"Oh of course this way," Princess Peach said and led them to her room.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. Investigating

Chapter 4: Investigating

Princess Peach led them into her room. It was all pink with fluffy stuffed animals everywhere. A huge pink bed was near the wall; a closet that could fill up two small storage sheds was there on the far right. Near the closet was a window and far from the window was the bathroom. "Man, you really like pink huh?" Destiny asked looking around.

"Yes, it is my favorite color sugar," Peach said smiling happily. Destiny nodded and looked around the room. Her eyes fell upon every inch of the room as her head began to whirl. Felix smiled for he knew Destiny was in her zone. Tamora crossed her arms unsure as to how they would find anything. After all her men did their job well and they didn't find anything so, how could Destiny expect to find anything?  
"Okay Princess, show me exactly what you did during the day of the robbery," Destiny said.

"Um okay sugar," Peach replied. She went out of the room and slowly re-entered it. Smiling happily as she went to her desk and pulled out a jewelry box. She took out a silver pearl necklace with earrings and set them down on the table. Then she got up and headed to the bathroom as Destiny watched carefully. Peach came out of the bathroom and said, "After my bath I went into my closet and saw the window open. I went to close it for I was afraid someone would peep at me while I was undressing. Then I saw the figure running away with my dress."

"Okay, how long did it take you to have your bath?" Destiny asked taking notes.

"Oh well at least 20 minutes," Peach told her. Destiny wrote that down and looked around the room.

"Okay was the window open or closed when you went to start your bath?" Destiny asked.

"It was closed I always close it in case like I said people want to peep," Peach replied gently. Destiny looked through the window and looked down. A tree tall enough to climb down was right by it.

"The crook's access to the room," Destiny said. She pulled out a can and sprayed it on the window.

"What are you doing?" Tamora demanded.

"Easy Sarge, this spray reveals finger prints if the crook came in here through the window they would have left fingerprints," Destiny explained. Sure enough the second the spray was placed on the window, dark smudges were forming. Destiny smiled and was able to take the fingerprints so Tamora could run a trace. "We have finger prints, the only thing is did they come in the bedroom door or came in through the window and left the same way," she said. "Princess Peach how secure is your castle, as we walked here I saw no guards or trap doors," she said frowning.

"Well my castle isn't supposed to be too secure for Boozer has to kidnap me," Peach replied. Destiny rolled her eyes for that told her anyone could walk in here and take stuff. Yet, one thing bothered her for Princess Peach sat her jewels on the desk and they were still here. So, that meant the dress was the thief's goal. "I do hope you find my dress soon, I never told anyone this but I wore that dress on my wedding day with Mario," Peach blushed. Destiny put that in for it could be important.

"Last thing I need your measurements Princess Peach," Destiny said.

"What for?" Tamora asked wondering how Destiny knew so much.

"Tammy, please let Destiny do her thing," Felix said calmly. Tamora wanted to say something yet remained silent. Princess Peach quickly wrote down her measurements.

"There now we have the measurements so we can narrow our search for the dress has to fit the girl so, they would have to be built similar to Princess Peach. Now this may seem odd but did you notice anyone new in your game. Someone that was not from this game?" Destiny asked.

"Oh um no I mean besides you guys no other person came here at least unknown to my knowledge," Peach said. Destiny was hoping Peach would know for whomever broke in knew exactly where everything was and how to get out. So, this thief planned this heist ahead for this was done by a professional.

"If you think of anything let me know," Destiny told her.

"I will thank you so much," Peach said smiling. Destiny left with Felix behind her and Tamora following Felix.

"Wow Des, you were amazing, you found finger prints and narrowed down the search," Felix said happily.

"You did good," Tamora mumbled.

"Well I know by far this was done by a professional. They knew where everything was and knew when Peach would be busy. The only mistake was the finger prints, which your men can trace," Destiny told Tamora.

"How did you get those fingerprints?" Tamora asked.

"This spray reveals everything it is a tool I use in my game to help me with my job," Destiny explained.

_What job does she do to need equipment like that?_ Tamora wondered.

"Okay next stop is Street Fighter," Destiny said looking at her list. Just then a soldier from Heroes Duty appeared.

"Sargent Calhoun!" he shouted running up to Tamora saluting her.

"At ease cadet, state your business," Tamora said firmly.

"I wanted to report Street Fighter's theft has been solved apparently the character's boyfriend stole the knives as a joke but she just got them back today," he said.

"Looks like Street Fighter is off the list then," Destiny said scratching the name off.

"Um thank you cadet now back to your post," Tamora told him.

"Ma'am yes ma'am," the soldier said saluting then took off.

"Well then let's head to Sonic's game," Felix said smiling.

"Fine with me," Destiny said. Just then her phone began to beep. She picked it up and answered, "Hello, yeah I am working. Okay, I will be there soon," Destiny replied and hung up. "Sorry, I have to go do something, I will be back tonight to interview Sonic," she replied. "Here run these prints and let me know if you find anything," Destiny said handing the copy of the prints to Tamora.

"I will get right on that," Tamora said frowning. She never liked being told what to do. She gave the orders yet Destiny wasn't ordering just more like asking. "Where exactly do you have to go? We are on a case can't whatever it is wait?' Tamora asked.

"Sorry but it can't, I have to go," Destiny told her.

"Well I better walk you home," Felix told her. Tamora's eyes narrowed for why did Felix have to walk Destiny home?

"Felix, you don't have too," Destiny told him.

"As a gentleman I should walk you home or face the wrath of your mother and she may be sweet but she is scary," Felix said chuckling nervously.

"Shoot yeah, Donkey Kong has nothing on my mom," Destiny agreed. "Okay well let's go," she said and headed on to her game. Felix quickly gave Tamora a quick peck on the cheek.

"Bye sweetie I will be back in a bit. See told you Destiny would help you, she is amazing huh?" Felix said smiling happily.

"Yeah she is something alright," Tamora agreed.

"Love you, be safe and good luck with the prints," Felix said and followed Destiny walking her home. Tamora felt funny as she saw Felix take Destiny's hand as they walked. The feeling was hot and made her want to shoot something. She was definitely curious as to how Destiny knew so much about thievery.

She headed to her game and gave the prints to her men to trace but as she waited she went to the computer in her office. Felix was a great guy and she trusted him but still she wanted to learn more about Destiny. Tamora typed in Shadow Savior, Destiny. The computer loaded and soon gave the game's description.

_Shadow Savior is a game that looks like a normal neighborhood but is covered in darkness. People are robbed by a King Pin known as Diamond D, and the hero is Destiny Blaze._

"So, she is the hero, in the game" Tamora said feeling a bit better, yet she kept reading and learned a shocking truth.

_Destiny was born when a white star the only bright thing in Shadow Savior appeared. Her daddy, a local police man made her a hat with the white star to give his daughter protection. Destiny lives with her mom and sister yet every night she does her job by helping the people who were robbed by Diamond D. Her occupation is the Princess of Thieves. She uses her skills to rob from Diamond D._

"Destiny is a thief?" Tamora exclaimed with shock. Now it all made sense Felix did find her an expert for it takes a thief to catch a thief. Yet, was Destiny here to help or to steal Felix from her. She decided to keep a close eye on Destiny and keep this information a secret. After all she could be wrong and for Felix's sake she hoped for once she was.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	5. The Culprit

Chapter 5: The Culprit

Tamora stared at the screen a bit longer digesting what she learned about Destiny. Destiny was a thief yet she was the hero. Still Turbo was the main person in his game and he was evil. On the other hand she shouldn't be classifying Destiny into the same category as Turbo. The thought just bothered her that Felix, brought a thief to her. Did he know that she was a thief? He did say they were old friends but maybe he didn't know. Felix was very trusting so what if Destiny was behind the thefts just told Felix she would help them. All these ideas bubbled in her head as she thought it over. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a voice.

"Sarge, we have the prints," said a cadet outside her door.

"Bring them in soldier," she said firmly. The soldier came in with a piece of paper. "So, did you match the prints?" Tamora asked.

"Negative they were smudged like someone wore gloves but the only certain thing we know is that the prints do belong to a female," the soldier concluded.

_So, the prints could belong to Destiny for she wears gloves,_ Tamora thought to herself. "Thank you soldier you are dismissed," she told him getting to her feet. The soldier saluted her and left the room.

Back at Shadow Savior Destiny was picking Mona up from school. "Felix, Des!" Mona called happily. The young girl rushed into their arms hugging them tightly.

"Hey chica," Destiny said hugging her sister.

"Hey sweetie," Felix said smiling at the girl.

"Come on we have to get you home, Mom will watch you as soon as she gets home. Should be about 15 minutes, then Felix and I have to get to Sonic's game," Destiny explained.

"Did you catch the bad guy yet Des?" Mona asked curiously.

"Not yet, but I will," Destiny assured her.

"You always catch the bad guys," Mona said proudly. Destiny blushed and Felix took notice.

"Yeah your sister is the best," Felix told Mona.

"Well I am 75% sure the thief is a woman and about 25% sure it is a man," Destiny confirmed. She rubbed her forehead and let out a sigh. "Didn't expect this case to be difficult, in my game the culprit is always Diamond D. Which in all reality, he is actually pretty nice, after the game if I lose he still gives back the things he steals. He is respected as much as I am," she added.

"Now we need to get to Sonic's game and then the Need 4 Speed game, maybe we will find something," Felix said with a smile.

"I know you will my sister is the best," Mona said firmly crossing her arms.

"Thanks for the support chica now let's get you home," Destiny said. They dropped Mona off just as Karen pulled into the drive.

"Destiny dear, would you and Felix like something to eat?" Karen asked them.

"Sorry Mom we have to get to Sonic's game," Destiny told her.

"Alright, Felix make sure she eats something. You know how Destiny is when she is working," Karen said firmly but gently.

"Yes, ma'am," Felix told her and they soon left. "I need to go pick up Tamora so she can come too. Maybe she has a match for the prints," he added with a smile.

"I hope so, will make my job easier," Destiny admitted. They headed back to Heroes Duty and found Tamora coming out of the game.

"Hey sweetie, did you get a match on the prints?" Felix asked smiling at her.

"Negative, they were smudged apparently the culprit was wearing gloves but we know they are female," Tamora answered looking at Destiny when she spoke.

"Okay, so we are looking for a female, good that narrows the search by far. Let's go to Sonic's game to see if we can find any more clues and if not we go to the Need 4 Speed game. Let's go," Destiny said walking to Sonic's game. They were in the middle of rehearsal for Sonic was dodging a machine made by Eggman.

"See Sonic, I told you even you can't outwit this baby," Eggman said patting his machine affectionately.

"Oh yeah watch this Eggie," Sonic said confidently. He ran around the machine soon turning into a blue whirlwind and once he stopped running. The machine was a metal pile.

"Oh man, I thought I had you all well I still have till game time," Eggman said confidently.

"Hey guys can we talk to you for a second?" Felix called to them.

"Hey Felix, and Mrs. Calhoun have you found my ring yet?" Sonic asked.

"Not yet we are investigating," Felix said. Sonic spotted Destiny and his face grew a smile.

"Hey Destiny, didn't know you would be here? I thought you stayed in your game?" he asked.

"Well I am expanding my horizons Sonic, now can you tell me where your ring was at when it was stolen?" she asked.

"Follow me," he said and led them to a row of rings but one was missing. It was floating in midair but was way too high to jump unless you were Sonic or Felix. Destiny examined the area and saw another tree by the rings.

"The culprit had to have climbed this to get the ring," she said. She walked to the tree and climbed up. "You guys were a foot away from here right?" she asked looking down at them.

"Yes ma'am," Eggman told her.

"The trees could cover me till I see you turn your backs. Then I would jump," Destiny said and jumped grabbing a ring as she landed. The ring shrunk as it now fit in the palm of her hand. "Once I had the ring I would bolt," she said.

"Yeah the exit is the other way though," Sonic said. Destiny walked past the tree and saw just a few feet away tire tracks. "Looks like they used the car they stole from Need 4 Speed to get away," she concluded. Going back to the tree she climbed up it again to see if any clues were left. A piece of purple fabric was stuck to one of the branches. "Guess the thief wasn't as careful as I thought," Destiny said smiling. She placed the piece in a bag and jumped down. "Here see if your men can trace this for what kind of code this material belongs too. Thanks Sonic and Eggman we will keep you all posted," Destiny said handing Sonic the ring. "Now off to Need 4 Speed," she said and walked off. Sonic and Eggman waved goodbye and began doing what they were doing earlier.

"See Tamora, with Destiny's help we will find the thief in no time," Felix said happily. Tamora's eyes narrowed but she followed silently. She was getting as Felix put it "cross" that Destiny was showing her up. Tamora knew Destiny was a thief and that was the main reason she was successful in the case. Yet, what bugged her so much was Felix praising Destiny so mod much.

The Need 4 Speed people greeted them and led them to where the car was. According to the owner he left the keys in the car and was going to head home when his girlfriend needed to ask him something. Once he walked over to her, his car was turned on and driving away. "So, the car was stolen first for we found tire tracks in the sonic game. I am thinking the crimes were committed at the same time for the piece of material we found proved the thief was in a hurry. For no evidence is found here but only in Mario and Sonic's game. Meaning they need this stuff for a reason and are running out of time," Destiny told them.

"What do they need a dress, ring, and a car for?" Tamora demanded.

"That Sarge is the question we need to answer for once we do we will have this case solved. I know I seen this material before just can't think of where?" Destiny said looking closely at the material.

"Well it is getting late we should head on home," Felix said yawning.

"Yeah come on Felix, let's go home," Tamora said.

"Well I have to walk Destiny home for it would be rude if I let her walk home alone," Felix said blushing.

"That and you would face the wrath of my mother," Destiny said smirking.

"That too," Felix admitted. Tamora rolled her eyes for she wanted to get home quickly and talk to Felix about Destiny.

"Fine shortstack let's go," Tamora said. They walked to Shadow Savior and Tamora had to admit it was true to it's name. The entire place was pitch black. Tamora saw Destiny's house and they went inside. Once inside Tamora saw a young girl that resembled Destiny only she had hazel eyes. What caught Tamora's attention was the young girl had on a blue dress. She was twirling it while singing a song.

"That is Peach's dress," Felix said in shock.

"Hi Des, Felix and lady," the young girl said sweetly.

"Mona, where did you find that dress?" Destiny asked.

Mona's face fell as a frown was on her face. "Sorry Destiny I found it in your room, I should have asked first".

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. Puttng the Pieces Together

Chapter 6: Putting the Pieces Together

"Mind explaining how Peach's dress wound up at your house?" Tamora demanded glaring at Destiny.

"How should I know? I am just as confused as you are," Destiny told her.

"Oh save it I know the truth about you Destiny," Tamora hissed.

"What do you mean?" Destiny asked.

"You are a thief and you are the one who stole everything! You just pretended to help us," Tamora barked.

"How did you know? Never mind, why would I steal things then offer my services to Felix in this case just to have myself be arrested?" Destiny asked.

"I don't know you're the thief here not me," Tamora told her.

"I didn't steal anything I only steal in my game and it is the stuff my game's villain steals genius," Destiny told her.

"Mona, honey take off that dress and go play in your room. This is a grown up conversation," Felix said. Mona took off the dress for she wore it over her clothes and gave it to Felix. Then went to her room and closed the door.

"Tamora, Destiny didn't steal this dress someone must have put it here to frame her," Felix said gently.

"Did you know she was a thief?" Tamora asked him.

"Yes, I did but that doesn't matter she would never do this," he told her.

"Felix, we found the dress here, she did it end of story," Tamora said firmly.

"Okay if she did do it then where is the car and the ring?" Felix asked her. Destiny gave Tamora a smug smirk and waited for her to answer.

"I don't know it has to be here somewhere," Tamora growled.

"See Felix, I knew this would happen, someone learns about my part in the game and boom I am a prime suspect," Destiny said rolling her eyes. "Felix, please get your wife out of my house I am not being disrespected in my own home especially when my sister is down the hall," she added firmly.

"Fine with me!" Tamora yelled and stormed out.

"Tammy wait!" Felix cried going after.

"How can you believe her?" Tamora demanded.

"Okay this looks bad but there is no way she did this. Please believe me, Destiny doesn't steal stuff for herself," he said.

"How would you know Felix? I know you think everyone is good but she had to have done it. We found the dress," Tamora told him.

"Do you have any idea how many people could have planted that dress there?" Felix asked.

"Why are you defending her?" Tamora demanded.

"Because she is my," Felix began but was cut off. A car zoomed by them hitting Tamora. "Tammy!" Felix yelled but was grabbed by a figure and threw into the car. Then the car drove away with Felix in it.

"FELIX!" Tamora yelled. Destiny heard the screaming but was too late as the car raced away.

"What happened?" she asked helping Tamora up.

"Someone took Felix," Tamora grumbled.

"Still think I did it?" Destiny asked. Tamora just growled as Destiny walked over to where the car had been. Something shiny was on the ground and Destiny picked it up. It looked like a silver butterfly pin with two R's on it. "I know who took Felix, come on!" Destiny yelled. "Mom, I am burrowing the car!" she called and went in the garage. She came out driving a light blue vehicle. "Get in," she told Tamora.

"Why are you still helping me? After what I said?" Tamora asked feeling bad for jumping to conclusions.

"Because my cousin is in danger that is why," Destiny said driving away.

"Wait Felix, is your cousin?" Tamora asked in shock.

"By code, the same person that made him also made me, my sister, and mom. Yet we didn't spread the news for once people found out about my part in my game well that may take it the wrong way. Then if anything went missing Felix would defend me thereby putting himself into questioning so, we kept it a secret. Yet now I know who is behind this can't believe I didn't see it before. Rana is behind this," Destiny said driving out of her game.

"Who is Rana?" Tamora asked.

"Another thief instead of stealing to help people she steals for herself and is seen as a tad crazy. She had a tiny crush on Felix for a long time and hated the fact that I was respected in my game even though I was a thief. This is her way of getting back at me and getting Felix. She stole those things so she could get married. It all makes sense the dress must not have fit for Rana is a tad taller so, I am guessing she is back in her game with Felix," Destiny concluded.

"No one steals my man from me," Tamora growled. They made it to Rana's game and the two girls heard church music.

"I am going to take a wild guess and say Rana and Felix are at the church," Destiny said driving to the church. Tamora's eyes narrowed as they got out. Without thinking she kicked the doors open and found Felix tied up standing before an altar with a young woman about the same age as Destiny only looked different.

She wore a black tank top with a purple jacket, black jeans with tennis shoes, and long black hair in a ponytail. The girl's skin was a light peach with brown eyes and glasses. "Rana, drop something?" Destiny asked holding up the butterfly clip.

"Destiny how dare you interrupt my wedding!" Rana hissed.

"Easy Princess, you can't marry Felix, he is already married," Destiny told her.

"Oh yeah prove it, I knew you would say such things you already staged me up on the games. You are a thief like me only you are respected and I am not. It is not fair for once I am getting something good!" Rana yelled.

"Get away from my husband!" Tamora roared aiming her gun at Rana.

"Wow Sargent Barbie, we can't kill her that is highly frowned upon. Rana, you know why I am respected in my game because I steal to help people you steal for yourself and this is Felix's wife. Who as you can tell is mad and will shoot you so, just return the stuff you stole and we can all walk away happy," Destiny told her.

"Wait Felix is married oh man. I can't take a married man, and I guess if I did help people more than I could earn respect. Fine I am leaving all the stuff is here I didn't like the dress too small anyways," Rana grumbled. She took back her pin and headed home. She knew when was beaten. Tamora untied Felix and kissed him.

"Thank goodness you are okay," she said happily.

"Thanks to you two," Felix said happily.

"Yeah well you can return everything I am going home," Destiny said.

"Destiny wait," Tamora said walking up to her. Destiny stopped and looked at her. "I am truly sorry, I guess I was angry you were better at this investigation and when I learned your part I was blinded only to that fact. Thank you for saving my husband and I hope you can forgive me," she added sincerely.

"Yeah well I can understand just next time get all your facts straight before you jump to conclusions," Destiny told her. "Later cuz, I better get the car back before mom explodes," Destiny said and took off.

" Bye Destiny thanks for all your help," Felix said happily. I love you Tammy," Felix said kissing her. "Let's go home," he said taking her hand. Tamora called her men and everything was returned and Rana learned her lesson and soon did earn respect she wanted. Destiny still stays in Shadow Savior and visits Felix more and her and Tamora get along. And they all lived happily ever after.

The End

Author's Note: A special thanks goes to KungFuPandaFanatic for helping describe Rana and hope you all enjoyed this story. Please review and till next time.


End file.
